Claws of Darkness
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: With Eelspots gone, RiverClan and Brightdawn are at peace at last. But what of his legacy? Brightdawns kits will face their own struggles as they grow, facing the truth of their conception and their inheritence. Will they succumb to evil, or will good prevail? Sequel to Breaking Bright.
1. Prologue

**It's been a while since Brightdawn got her name, so some stuff HAS changed. Not a lot, but enough to justify new allegiences. They will be below the prologue, which I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rainstar stood outside the medicine cat's den, watching as Blackwater and Snowbelly carried Featherstars body out of camp to bury. Blackwater as the only elder, had asked Featherstars mate to assist in the job, and watching the two, Rainstar was struck by just how old Snowbelly was. It might be time for the senior warrior to think about retiring.

"You'll do fine." Rainstar jumped a little; Goldensky had managed to come up behind Rainstar without him noticing. "She wouldn't have chosen you as deputy without considering your skills as a leader."

Rainstar decided not to argue that. "How are her kits?" he asked. Featherstars kits were barely two moons old, and while they were starting to wean, RiverClan was exceptionally lucky. Without Lilypatch joining and giving birth to a mostly still-born litter, there would be no queen to nurse them.

"They're understandably shaken, but Lilypatch is caring for them and making sure they don't follow the elders."

The two toms stood there in silence, then Goldensky meowed, "Have you decided on a deputy yet? It's almost moonhigh."

Rainstar sighed. "Yes. I suppose I'd better call the clan together now."

"A good idea."

Rainstar padded over to the sloping rock that stood directly next to the stream, resulting in it frequently being damp. He climbed up, thanking StarClan that the rock was not smooth, but rough and bumpy, making it harder to slip. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the Wet Rock!" he yowled.

Slowly, the clan gathered, looking up at Rainstar with visible worry. Rainstar could understand that. Featherstar had died just after moonhigh last night from wounds Goldensky couldn't heal. Goldensky had told Rainstar that he needed to go the moonpool right away. As a result Rainstar had left before the vigil even began, and when he returned, it was sunset. He still wasn't sure why Goldensky had pushed for him to go right away.

Rainstar took a deep breath. "Despite Featherstar passing away last night, RiverClan must move on in order to be strong. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Mossflower." He hoped the clan didn't argue. Mossflower seemed a good decision to him. She was quite practical and intelligent, and truly cared for her clanmates. Rainstar knew she would do her job well.

Mossflower stood up, obviously startled by the decision. "Me?" Rainstar nodded hesitantly. Was she about to say no?

Mossflower glanced down at her mate and kits sitting by her, then back up at Rainstar. "Then I accept the role, Rainstar. I hope to serve RiverClan well, I-I never expected to be chosen."

The clan started cheering. "Mossflower! Mossflower!" Brookleap and Stoneclaw purred and rubbed their muzzles along their mother.

Rainstar leapt down from the rock once the clan dispersed, going to sleep, and found Goldensky waiting for him, looking serious. "I need to talk to you in my den."

Rainstar followed Goldensky into the medicine cat's den. "What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling." Goldensky looked worried. "I receieved an omen, rather vague, yesterday morning. I was watching the sun come up, when several dark clouds appeared over it for barely a minute, before the sun rose past them and they grew lighter. Yet they remained grey. I fear it may have something to do with Brightdawns kits. Beyond that I have no idea."

"Is there anything I should do about it?" Rainstar felt rather foolish. No doubt Featherstar would have known exactly what to do.

Goldensky shrugged. "Besides watch them for anything bad? Not at this time." Goldensky sighed. "I just know that it doesn't feel good."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Rainstar bluffed. "I'm going to go to sleep Goldensy. I'll let you know if I learn anything more." He began to walk towards the warrior's den, then remembered that he was now sleeping in the leader's den and turned towards that den. When he got inside, he found that one of the apprentices had changed the moss, as it only barely smelled of Featherstar in here. He would have to remember to talk to Lilystep about sharing nests in the future, but for now he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

Leader

Rainstar - dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes (mates with Lilystep, father of Swiftstep and Nightbriar, 9/9 lives left)

 _Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

Deputy

Mossflower - dark brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes (mates with Troutface, mother of Stoneclaw and Brookleap)

 _Apprentice, Pricklepaw_

Medicine Cat

Goldensky - Black tom with ginger-brown tabby-tortie pattern and green eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Snowbelly - light brown tabby tom with several white streaks along his belly from a battle when he was an apprentice (mates with Featherstar, father of Cinderfrost, Shellwhisker, Applekit, Doekit, Creekkit, and Sootkit)

 _Apprentice, Adderpaw_

Troutface - pale silver tabby tom with blue eyes and black paws (named because hes really good at catching trout, and went around bragging that he was so much more handsome than the others, that the fish leaped to their deaths for his face. Featherstar named him that to humble him, but after a while it stopped feeling like a cruel name and more like his name. Mates with Mossflower, father of Stoneclaw and Brookleap)

Frostheart - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mates with Sandstripe, mother of Brightdawn, Otternose, Scorchtail, Dawnflight, Shadekit, Hailkit, Cloudkit, and Dustkit)

 _Apprentice, Greypaw_

Dawnpool - golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mates with Eelspots, mother of Mudfoot, Yellowstorm, Adderpaw, Pricklepaw, Lizardpaw, and Specklekit)

 _Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

Darkstorm - black tom with yellow eyes (mates with Otternose)

 _Apprentice, Lizardpaw_

Mudfoot - dark brown tom with amber eyes (son of Eelspots and Dawnpool, mates with Hawkclaw and Blueshine, father of Swallowpaw, Beetlepaw, and Splashkit)

Lilystep - white she-cat with silver spotted tabby markings and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Blueshine - deep blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes (mates with Mudfoot and Hawkclaw, mother of Swallowpaw, Beetlepaw, and Splashkit)

Hawkclaw - black tom with blue eyes (named when he saved some kits from a bird of some sort-possibly a heron, mates with Mudfoot and Blueshine, father of Beetlepaw, Swallowpaw, and Splashkit)

Stoneclaw - dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Troutface and Mossflower, mates with Mistystream, father of Greypaw, Silverkit, and Smokekit)

Brookleap - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Troutface and Mossflower)

 _Apprentice, Beechpaw_

Cinderfrost - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (Daughter of Snowbelly and Featherstar)

Shellwhisker - Fawn spotted tabby tom with amber eyes (Son of Snowbelly and Featherstar)

Yellowstorm - Lilac-grey tabby tom with copper eyes (son of Dawnpool and unknown tom)

 _Apprentice, Lichenpaw_

Otternose - dark grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Sandstripe and Troutface/Frostheart, mates with Darkstorm)

 _Apprentice, Swallowpaw_

Scorchtail - deep ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Sandstripe and Troutface/Frostheart, mates with Nightbriar)

 _Apprentice, Tumblepaw_

Nightbriar - brown white-speckled she-cat with blue eyes (daughter of Rainears and Lilystep, mates with Scorchtail)

Swiftstep - skinny white tom with blue eyes (son of Rainears and Lilystep, mates with Brightdawn)

Brightdawn - cinnamon tabby she-cat with blue eyes (daughter of Sandstripe and Troutface/Frostheart, mates with Swiftstep, mother of Tumblepaw, Beechpaw, Shadepaw, Nettlepaw, and Lichenpaw)

Apprentices

Adderpaw - dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Eelspots and Dawnpool)

Pricklepaw - dark brown tom with yellow eyes (son of Eelspots and Dawnpool)

Lizardpaw - black tom with green eyes (son of Eelspots and Dawnpool)

Greypaw - dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Stoneclaw and Mistystream)

Swallowpaw - dark grey tom with amber eyes (son of Blueshine and Mudfoot)

Beetlepaw - black tom with yellow eyes (son of Blueshine and Hawkclaw)

Nettlepaw - golden brown she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes (daughter of Brightdawn and Eelspots)

Tumblepaw - quite small and undersized ginger tabby tom with cream chest/belly/face and green eyes (son of Brightdawn and Eelspots)

Lichenpaw - pale grey she-cat with pale brown paws/ears and amber eyes (daughter of Brightdawn and Eelspots)

Shadepaw - extremely tiny and slender cinnamon caliby [calico tabby] she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Brightdawn and Eelspots)

Beechpaw - brown tabby tom with pale grey paws/tail and amber eyes (son of Brightdawn and Eelspots)

Mallowpaw - pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Lilystep)

Minnowpaw - grey she-cat with white patched pelt and blue eyes (daughter of Lilystep)

Queens

Lilypatch - tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes and white patches, mother of Eaglekit (scrawny dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), foster mother of: Applekit (reddish brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, paws, and belly, and yellow eyes), Creekkit (grey tabby tom with white belly and paws and blue eyes), and Sootkit (dark grey tabby she-cat with long fluffy fur and amber eyes)

Elders

Blackwater - black tom with grey-speckled fur and yellow eyes (father of Sandstripe and Goldensky)

 **ThunderClan**

Leader

Oakstar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mates with Sedgetail, father of Birchpaw, Brackenpaw, Briarpaw, Mosskit, and Tawnykit)

9/9 lives left

 _Apprentice, Brackenpaw_

Deputy

Robinfur - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Whiteclaw, Foxstorm, and Goosedawn, father unknown)

Medicine Cat

Mintstorm - pale grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Fallowheart_

Warriors

Patchfern - grey-and-white patched she-cat with greying muzzle and yellow eyes (mother of Mintstorm and Shrewnose, oldest warrior in the clan)

Shrewnose - pale grey-brown tom with amber eyes (mates with Cederstep, father of Fallowheart, Pouncefoot, and Greywhisker)

 _Apprentice, Briarpaw_

Pineblaze - dark brown tom with yellow eyes (father of Oakfur and Poppywing, mother deceased from greencough)

 _Apprentice, Lionpaw_

Sedgetail - brown she-cat with yellow eyes (mates with Oakclaw, mother of Birchpaw, Brackenpaw, Briarpaw, Mosskit, and Tawnykit)

 _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Nightpelt - black tom with amber eyes (mates with Seedstripe, father of Hollyclaw, Pricklepelt, Blackpaw, Volepaw, and Sparrowpaw)

 _Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

Seedstripe - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mates with Nightpelt, mother of Hollyclaw, Pricklepelt, Blackpaw, Volepaw, and Sparrowpaw)

Cederstep - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mates with Shrewnose, mother of Fallowheart, Pouncefoot, and Greywhisker)

 _Apprentice, Volepaw_

Thornleap - brown-furred tom with white paws and chest and amber eyes (mates with Hollystar, father of Goldenkit, Scorchkit, Lionkit, and Mousekit)

Hollyclaw - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Pricklepelt - black tom with yellow eyes

Whiteclaw - white she-cat with mismatched amber and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Owlfang - pale cream colored tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Birchpaw_

Oakfur - brown tom with amber eyes

Poppywing - dark brown, almost black she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Pouncefoot - pale brown she-cat with white chest, paws, and muzzle, and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Brackenpaw_

Greywhisker - pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Foxstorm - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Robinfur)

Goosedawn - very pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Robinfur)

Silverpool - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Snowpaw)

Apprentices

Fallowheart - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Birchpaw - almost completely white with some brown speckles tom with amber eyes (son of Oakclaw and Sedgetail)

Brackenpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Oakclaw and Sedgetail)

Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes (son of Oakclaw and Sedgetail)

Volepaw - dark grey tom with white paws and amber eyes (son of Seedstripe and Nightpelt)

Sparrowpaw - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Seedstripe and Nightpelt)

Goldenpaw - golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Hollystar and Thornleap)

Lionpaw - small pale golden-brown tom with yellow eyes (son of Hollystar and Thornleap)

Mousepaw - pale brown tom with yellow eyes (son of Hollystar and Thornleap)

Snowpaw- dirty white tom with yellow eyes (son of Silverpool and Burr)

Queens

Elders

Sootleap - lithe pale grey she-cat with very pale silvery-grey paws and green eyes (younger sister to Patchfern, retired early after a bout of greencough that also killed her kits)

Rowanfur - dark reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes and grey/white speckled pelt (father of Robinfur)

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

Sunstar - dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes (mates with Quicknose, father of Amberpaw, Flamepaw, Thistlekit, Falconkit, Vixenkit, Brownkit, Brightkit, Sparkkit, and Acornkit)

6/9 lives left (he's a bit of a coward, he lost two lives to greencough)

 _Apprentice, Russetpaw_

Deputy

Ravenblaze - black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Nightpaw, Fawnpaw, and Pricklepaw)

Medicine Cat

Sharpnose - tawny brown tom with brindled pelt and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Petalbreeze_

Warriors

Owlwhisker - white tom with pale brown speckled pelt and yellow eyes (mates with Dapplecloud, father of Petalpaw, Silverpaw, Spottedpaw, and Specklepaw)

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Toadclaw - dark grey tom with green eyes (mates with Goldencloud, father of Sunpaw, Larchpaw, Duskpaw, Newtpaw, and Nightkit)

 _Apprentice, Specklepaw_

Stoatfur - golden-brown tom with white chest, paws, and muzzle, and amber eyes

Blossompelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and black ears and blue eyes (mother of Petalpaw)

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Goldencloud - pale golden she-cat with yellow eyes (mates with Toadclaw, mother of Newtpaw)

 _Apprentice, Applepaw_

Dapplecloud - grey she-cat with white spots and blue eyes (mates with Owlwhisker, mother of Silverpaw, Spottedpaw, and Specklepaw)

 _Apprentice, Newtpaw_

Adderstorm - pale brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes

 _Apprentice, Spottedpaw_

Lizardclaw - dark grey, almost black tom with blue eyes

Marshcry - dusky brown tom with hazel eyes (mates with Cherrydapple, father of Mosspaw, Applepaw, Willowkit, and Duskkit)

 _Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Cherrydapple - calico she-cat with lots of ginger spots and copper eyes (mates with Marshcry, mother of Mosspaw, Applepaw, Willowkit, and Duskkit)

 _Apprentice, Oakpaw_

Clovershade - pale grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Dovetalon - grey tabby she-cat

Sunblaze - golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Larchwing - pale grey-brown she-cat with green eyes

Duskstorm - dark golden-brown tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Newtflight - dark grey she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Goldencloud and Toadclaw)

Apprentices

Petalbreeze - white she-cat with ginger, black, and brown patches, and yellow eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw - pale grey tom with blue eyes (son of Dapplecloud and Owlwhisker)

Spottedpaw - pale brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes (daughter of Dapplecloud and Owlwhisker)

Specklepaw - grey tom with dark grey speckles and blue eyes (son of Dapplecloud and Owlwhisker)

Flamepaw - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Quicknose and Sunstar)

Nightpaw - black she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Ravenblaze)

Fawnpaw - fawn tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Ravenblaze)

Pricklepaw - pale brown she-cat with brindled pelt and amber eyes (daughter of Ravenblaze)

Mosspaw - black-and-brown patched tom with yellow eyes (son of Marshcry and Cherrydapple)

Applepaw - brown tabby she-cat with white belly, chest, muzzle, paws, and tail tip, with amber eyes

Russetpaw - small reddish brown tom with yellow eyes (son of Nutstrike and Ferretleap)

Oakpaw - dark brown tom with light brown paws and amber eyes (son of Nutstrike and Ferretleap)

Twigpaw - tiny brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Nutstrike and Ferretleap)

Quailpaw - brown tabby she-cat with pale brown belly and yellow eyes (daughter of Nutstrike and Ferretleap)

Queens

Quicknose - chocolate tabby she-cat with copper eyes, mother of Sunstars kits: Thistlekit (dark reddish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), Falconkit (light brown tabby tom with copper eyes), Vixenkit (pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes), Brownkit (brown she-cat with light brown and dark brown patches and amber eyes), Brightkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes), and Acornkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes)*

Elders

Nutstrike - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Russetpaw, Oakpaw, Twigpaw, and Quailpaw)

Stormheart - dark grey tom with blue eyes (mates with deceased she-cat, father of Toadclaw and Dovepaw)

Ferretleap - skinny reddish-brown tom with partially white-speckled pelt and yellow eyes (father of Russetpaw, Oakpaw, Twigpaw, and Quailpaw)

 **WindClan**

Leader

Runningstar - white tom with one orange eye and one blue eye

 _Apprentice, Mallowpaw_

Deputy

Swallowdrop - dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (mates with Icepelt, mother of Mintflower, Haystripe, and Silvermask)

Medicine Cat

Mintflower - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Dewfrost_

Warriors

Fernsky - pale grey she-cat with greying muzzle, white-speckled pelt and green eyes (mates with Webfang, mother of Runningheart, Swallowdrop, and Woollyfur)

Molefur - dark brown tom with stumpy tail and green eyes (*mates with deceased she-cat, father of Falconeye)

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Kinkear - brown tom with slightly twisted-looking ears and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Woollyfur - pale grey, almost white tabby tom with very fluffy fur and green eyes (mates with deceased she-cat, father of Sootspots and Dewpaw)

 _Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Icepelt - pale silver tom with orange eyes (mates with Swallowdrop, father of Mintflower, Haystripe, and Silvermask)

 _Apprentice, Sandpaw_

Spottedtail - pale golden spotted tabby she-cat with large spots like a leopards and yellow eyes and very long slim tail (mother of Tigerkit, Spiderpaw, Darkpaw, and Emberpaw)

 _Apprentice, Sandpaw_

Heavyblaze - large, lumbering black tom with yellow eyes and long tail (somehow runs fast despite bulk, mates with Silvermask, father of Pebblepaw, Mallowpaw, and Blackkit)

 _Apprentice, Emberpaw_

Haystripe - fawn tabby tom with hazel eyes (mates with Rosetalon, father of Hollowpaw, Sneezepaw, Sandpaw, and Horsekit)

 _Apprentice, Morningpaw_

Rosetalon - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mates with Haystripe, mother of Hollowpaw, Sneezepaw, Sandpaw, and Horsekit)

Silvermask - silver tabby she-cat with white mask and mantle and hazel eyes (mates with Heavyblaze, mother of Pebblepaw, Mallowpaw, and Blackkit)

Wasptalon - pale golden-brown she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip, and yellow eyes (mates with Falconeye, mother of Sandpaw, Morningpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Whitepaw)

 _Apprentice, Sneezepaw_

Falconeye - brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mates with Wasptalon, father of Sandpaw, Morningpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Whitepaw)

 _Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

Hawklight - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Sootspots - dark grey tom with light grey patches and green eyes

Meadowfrost - cream she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Hollowpaw_

Seedmoon - brown tabby with white stripes instead of brown tom

Flamewhisker - ginger tom purebred with green eyes (mates with Pigeonsky, father of Prince, Duchess, Ginny, Smoky, Dew, Ginger, Cherrykit, Mintkit, Ashkit, and Foxkit)

Apprentices

Dewfrost - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey, almost black tom with copper eyes

Spiderpaw - skinny black tom with yellow eyes

Emberpaw - black she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblepaw - grey tom with copper eyes (son of Silvermask and Heavyblaze)

Mallowpaw - white she-cat with blind blue eyes (daughter of Silvermask and Heavyblaze)

Hollowpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes (son of Rosetalon and Haystripe)

Sneezepaw - pale fawn she-cat with hazel eyes (daughter of Rosetalon and Haystripe)

Sandpaw - pale tan tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Rosetalon and Haystripe)

Sandpaw - pale golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (daughter of Wasptalon and Falconeye)

Morningpaw - pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and belly and amber eyes (daughter of Wasptalon and Falconeye)

Sparrowpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Wasptalon and Falconeye)

Whitepaw - black tom with white paws, belly, chest, and muzzle, and yellow eyes (son of Wasptalon and Falconeye)

Queens

Rainwillow - blue-grey she-cat with hazel eyes, mother of Seedmoon's kit: Bluekit (blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes)

Pigeonsky - pinkish grey she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Flamewhiskers kits: Cherrykit (ginger and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes), Mintkit (grey she-cat with white patches and hazel eyes), Ashkit (dark grey point tom with blue eyes), and Foxkit (ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Elders

Webfang - white tom with scarred, greying muzzle and cloudy blue eyes, went semi-blind early in life and retired to elders den after several accidents due to it (mates with Fernsky, father of Runningheart, Swallowdrop, and Woollyfur)

Nightrunner - skinny black tom with white-speckled pelt and yellow eyes (mates with deceased she-cat, father of Heavyblaze and Wasptalon)

Puddlenose - dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes and white-speckled pelt (mates with Harestar, mother of Molefur, Kinkear, Hawklight, and Rainwillow)

 **Off-territory loners and kittypets**

Sam - pale brown tabby tom with white paws, tail tip, muzzle, and chest, and yellow eyes

Prince - ginger tabby tom with green eyes (son of Pig and King)

Thunder - black tom with yellow eyes

* * *

 ***Yes, Quicknose and Sunstar have two litters right now who are two different ages. This actually happens a couple of times over the story. Queens can get pregnant again surprisingly quickly, which is why the fight for TNR (Trap, Neuter, Release) is so important IRL.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't think WC has week, so for this case I'm using quarter moon. I apologize for taking so long, it took me a while to get into the kit's mindset, especially since all five will appear in each chapter. It should make for longer chapters...and more work. I will post new allegiances every five moons. I sincerely hope I will be able to keep up a Monday updating schedule, but considering I already missed one, who knows. At least you'll have longer chapters? I'm also going to be trying to specifically describe their looks as well.**

 **Also, a few errors to correct. Troutface is Swallowpaw's mentor. Cinderfrost is Mallowpaw's mentor, and Stoneclaw is Minnowpaw's mentor.**

 **Woah. And we already have a review!**

 **Darkwhisker2918 wrote: "Really looking forward to this one! I'm interested to see how Brightdawn's kits deal with their past. And Brightdawn too, how will she deal with her kits knowing the truth about their father? Good start."**

 **Reply: "Great to hear from readers interest! This story starts two moons into their training, so they already know about their father, but I hope you like what's going on."**

 **Anyway, disclaimer time...hmmm...Stoneclaw, mind doing the disclaimer with your new boo?  
**

 **Stoneclaw: -_- No.**

 **Me: Do it or I'll kill your daughter.**

 **Stoneclaw: 0.0 TopazdoesnotownWarriorCatsexceptherplotandhercatsexceptforNettlepawsortofthankStarClanshe'sawful. There.**

 **Me: ...I'll let it slide.**

 **~Topaz**

* * *

 **Lichenpaw**

Lichenpaw hated hunting. She hated dawn patrols. She hated going over Blackwater for fleas and ticks and dealing with that smelly mouse bile that she had to hunt smelly mice for. She hated getting moss and feathers and taking out moss from the nursery that was saturated with kit-dirt. She hated her mentor for punishing her if she didn't do the stupid things he wanted her to do. She hated Featherstar for assigning her Yellowstorm as a mentor and Rainstar for not picking a new mentor when Lichenpaw asked him to.

But most of all, she hated her parents. Two moons into training, and Lichenpaw knew that Brightpaw hadn't chosen to have kits. Rainstar had made that part absolutely clear when he brought in Lichenpaw, her littermates, Swallowpaw and Beetlepaw, and Minnowpaw and Mallowpaw, to his den for the lesson about mating that apparently all apprentices had to learn. Certainly Lichenpaw would never forget to take her herbs now.

Now, it was pretty obvious as to why Lichenpaw would hate her father. He was a horrible monster cat who raped his apprentice and then caused at least three deaths. From sneaky questions and eavesdropping, Lichenpaw had learned that Eelspots looked almost exactly like Lichenpaw and her brother. He had stocky shoulders and chest that shrank to a narrow belly, flank, and hips. Both Beechpaw and Lichenpaw had Eelspots body shape and fur colors, though only Lichenpaw had his short, sleek fur. Learning all that had helped explain why Brookleap hated Beechpaw so much, and why both she and Beechpaw tended to get suspicious looks from much of the clan. Because apparently looking similar to a horrible cat meant they would become that horrible cat. Lichenpaw was sick of it.

But Lichenpaw knew no cat would understand her hatred of Brightdawn. After all, Brightdawn had to give up her apprenticeship for her kits. She nursed them and cared for them, even though she had to spend her days training as a warrior and her nights and any free time caring for her kits. As far as anyone else seemed to be concerned, Brightdawn was a hero. But Lichenpaw wasn't of that opinion.

Brightdawn was a terrible mother. She could have pushed to spend more time with her kits, but instead she gave birth to them and then hopped off to attempt to pretend she was just a regular the time Lichenpaw's siblings got upset or hurt, Brightpaw was out on patrols and it was up to the other nursery queens to deal with it. Lichenpaw remembered nursing from Dawnpool and Blueshine more often then Brightdawn. Yet she was expected to think of her mother as a kind, caring, sacrificing cat who gave up her life to raise her kits.

"Lichenpaw, it's time for training!" Lichenpaw slumped out of the nursery and stood in front of Yellowstorm, scowling up at him, her pale grey and brown fur puffed up.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, not really trying to sound interested.

Yellowstorm sighed. "Stop looking at me like that, Lichenpaw. Blackwater is fine for now and there's enough moss, so we'll be doing something else." He didn't wait for her to ask what they were doing, he just started walking out of camp, switching his lilac-grey tail with annoyance. Lichenpaw didn't particularly want to get punished for not following him, and it sounded like she'd be getting some interesting training for once.

* * *

"No, no, stop!" Lichenpaw leapt back from Adderpaw, chest heaving as she fought for breath, and glared at Yellowstorm.

"What did I do wrong this time?" she snapped.

Yellowstorm scowled. "Fighting isn't just about flailing wildly at your opponent and hoping you hit something vital. You need to know how to use the moves you've learned and counter the moves that others use. Even if you aren't familiar with formal attack moves, you still need to know more than flailing."

"And both of you need to remember to keep your claws sheathed," Snowbelly added from where he was sitting, calmly grooming his light brown tabby fur. Now it was Adderpaw's turn to scowl and paw at the ground, her yellow eyes narrowed. "Both of you have been training long enough to know better."

"I've been training for two moons!" Lichenpaw protested, throwing an angry look at Yellowstorm. "And it's not like Yellowstorm has taught me anything useful! He never teaches me fighting!"

"I've gone over fighting with you at least four times since you became an apprentice," corrected Yellowstorm. "I would spend more time training you to fight if you weren't so lazy and inconsistent with everything else! Fighting is only a small part of being a warrior. I can't take you on dawn patrols if I don't want the rest of the patrol to hate me and if I take you on patrols in general you pick fights with any ShadowClan or WindClan cats we come across which gets me in trouble with Rainstar. When you're hunting you only catch something if I'm standing right there watching to make sure you come back with freshkill, while if you're by yourself you catch nothing. And if I have you help Goldensky, he tells me you refused to do anything! Why should I reward you by letting you do your favorite thing?"

"That's enough, Yellowstorm." Snowbelly walked over to place his tail on Yellowstorm's back. "I understand your frustration, but it's not accomplishing anything right now. We need to finish fighting practice for now."

"Alright, Snowbelly." Yellowstorm sighed. "Lichenpaw, just practice some of the moves you've learned for now."

"But that's boring!" Lichenpaw started to argue, but stopped at Snowbelly's expression. Grumbling, she walked over to a mossy stump and began practicing her back kick. Adderpaw started snickering, but immediately stopped at Snowbelly's stern look.

After a while of practice, Yellowstorm walked over to Lichenpaw, and she tensed herself, ready for whatever dumb suggestion he was going to make. "You need to keep your front legs straight when you kick back or you'll be off balance."

Lichenpaw glared at Yellowstorm, but reluctantly tried it and kicked out again. To her distaste, it was clearly easier to do it that way. "Fine."

"Now was that so hard?" Yellowstorm asked, mock-patiently. "You'd learn a lot faster if you weren't always convinced that I'm lying to you. I'm your mentor, Lichenpaw, it's my job to train you." When Lichenpaw didn't say anything in response, Yellowstorm sighed. "Practice the front paw blow, back kick, and half-turn belly rake until sunhigh, then we're going on a hunting patrol." Yellowstorm walked away, and Lichenpaw turned to taking out her frustration at the stump.

* * *

 **Tumblepaw**

"What are we doing today?" Tumblepaw hopped around his mentor, ginger and cream fur puffing up with excitment, then started guessing, not waiting for a response. "Fighting practice? Hunting? Oh, I know! Tracking!"

Scorchtail rolled his eyes. "So much energy," he muttered. Tumblepaw knew Scorchtail was only grumpy because Nightbriar had moved into the nursery recently, with much fighting along the way. The young queen had refused to go into the nursery until the last minute, and Scorchtail was clearly afraid something would happen because of it. Tumblepaw didn't see why. Otternose had gone to the nursery, too, and she was fine. She was even still training Swallowpaw. As far as Tumblepaw was concerned, she-cats were tougher than Scorchtail seemed to think. "And no, you won't be doing any of that."

"What?" Tumblepaw stopped and stared at Scorchtail, distraught. "But-but why?"

"We'll be getting moss today. Goldensky is low on moss, the nursery needs new moss, and so on. Come on, Tumblepaw, every apprentice has to do it eventually."

Tumblepaw slumped. Sure, he knew that, but it had been two moons since training began and he'd only had to gather moss twice. Instead, Scorchtail had focused on swimming, hunting, and fighting in water. Tumblepaw had excelled at all these subjects, and enjoyed them. He'd trained hard at them. He'd thought Scorchtail was proud of him, yet now he was assigning Tumblepaw to the worst task. Sulking, Tumblepaw followed Scorchtail out of camp. When they arrived at the favored moss-gathering place, Tumblepaw began to tear up clumps of moss without speaking.

Scorchtail sighed. "Not like that, Tumblepaw. You need to make sure you don't get the tough roots and bits along with the soft moss. And don't pull up the dry, brown stuff, that's no good."

"Fine," Tumblepaw grumbled, and revised the way he clawed the moss so that he only got green moss, curving his claws around tough bits. Scorchtail watched Tumblepaw gather moss a little longer, then said, "I'm going to hunt for a bit. When I get back, I want to see enough moss for the entire camp to get new nests." Scorchtail padded off as Tumblepaw watched sullenly.

Tumblepaw gathered moss for some more time, then stepped back when he got bored. He'd gotten enough by now, surely? Yet Scorchtail still wasn't back. Tumblepaw might as well practice his leap and hold. Tumblepaw pawed together a ball of moss, then took a few paces back and crouched down, his haunches tensed. With a ferocious yowl, Tumblepaw leapt on the mossball, sinking the claws on all four paws into the moss to pin his imaginary opponent. If Tumblepaw were the enemy, he would rise up to try to shake his opponent off. Tumblepaw fell back as if the moss ball had done that, but kept his claws sunk into the moss, so that the moss, or enemy, if this were a real fight, came with him. Unfortunately, the moss ball couldn't hold up to this abuse. It collapsed, covering Tumblepaw's belly in green fuzz.

"So this is what you're doing." Tumblepaw leapt up at his mentors mild comment and stared guiltily. Scorchtail stood at the side of the clearing, two plump water voles lying at his paws. "I thought I told you to gather moss?" Before Tumblepaw could make an excuse, Scorchtail continued, "Until you destroyed that coat of moss on you, you had plenty of moss, so I suppose I can't be too mad. And I'm sure that moss will be good for the nursery. Gather it up again and bring it back to camp for the kits to play with, then come back and get the rest. After that, you'd better get some rest."

"I'm fine, really! I'm sorry, Scorchtail, I'll do more, I'll gather more, I-"

"You're resting," Scorchtail repeated firmly. "How can you go to the gathering if you're tired?" Scorchtail picked up the voles and began to head back to camp, then stopped and glanced back at Tumblepaw. "Oh, and nice moves."

* * *

Tumblepaw paced excitedly, stopping every couple of tail-lengths to briskly wash his fur before continuing to pace. From where she sat sulking, Lichenpaw glared at him. "Calm down, Tumblepaw," she said, giving a big fake yawn. "Its just a gathering."

Tumblepaw ignored Lichenpaw. She was just sour because she wasn't getting to go. Over by the freshkill pile, Adderpaw purred with amusement and nudged Pricklepaw. "Remember when we were that excited about gatherings?"

"Hmm? Oh. I guess." Pricklepaw returned to contemplating his options. Tumblepaw wondered if Pricklepaw got really excited over anything. It seemed like he was always serious, worrying about pleasing his mentor. Tumblepaw had heard some cats say that Pricklepaw had made a mistake as a kit that cost the lives of several cats, and that he'd carried the burden ever since. All Tumblepaw knew was that the only time Pricklepaw wasn't trying to outdo everyone was when Minnowpaw was with him. Minnowpaw brought out his soft side. Tumblepaw knew he wouldn't miss Pricklepaw in the apprentice's den at all.

"All cats old enough to swim gather 'round the Wet Rock!" Tumblepaw raced over to stand by his mentor. "The cats attending the gathering tonight will be Mossflower, Pricklepaw, Frostheart, Lilystep, Shadepaw, Stoneclaw, Minnowpaw, Brookleap, Scorchtail, Tumblepaw, Brightdawn, Goldensky, and myself." Tumblepaw could hardly contain himself. "Snowbelly will be in charge of the camp until we return."

Once every other cat had gathered together in the patrol, Rainstar led the way out of camp. Tumblepaw briefly felt bad for his sisters and brother who had to stay back at camp, but it was squashed down by anticipation. He couldn't wait to show the other apprentices what a great warrior he was and that RiverClan was stronger than ever.

* * *

When they approached the island, Tumblepaw got over-excited and raced ahead of the group. He could hardly wait. He would have kept going until he reached the island, except he forgot about the log and ran head-first into it. Tumblepaw stumbled back, pawing at his muzzle, which was beyond sore. He glanced back at the rest of his clan, embarrassed to see Scorchtail hiding his face and Brightdawn looking disappointed. Shadepaw just shook her head sadly.

Goldensky trotted forward and examined Tumblepaw's muzzle and jaw briskly and with little emotion. "You'll be fine as long as you don't run into anything else," he mewed curtly, then returned to his spot. Tumblepaw went to stand next to Scorchtail, tail dragging.

He felt like he would never get on the island and away from his clanmates. As soon as he got off the log, he raced over to where he could see and scent apprentices from the other three clans chatting, discussing recent training. He felt bad leaving Shadepaw behind, but she'd be fine. Their mother would make sure Shadepaw was okay. He was more worried about his own reputation. Hopefully none of the other apprentices had seen or heard his accident. When he approached them and nobody started laughing, Tumblepaw decided it was probably safe. A pale grey tom was complaining to the other apprentice. "I'm gonna be a warrior any day now, but my mentor doesn't seem to have any respect for me! She just won't give me a break!"

"That's rough, dude." Tumblepaw recognized the other one speaking as a ThunderClan apprentice named Brackenpaw. "My own mentor-" he broke off, just noticing Tumblepaw. "Oh, hey Tumblepaw!"

"Hi." Tumblepaw walked over to stand with the rest of the group. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Silverpaw was just complaining about his mentor 'cause he's a baby." The ShadowClan apprentice who was meowing so scornfully was a pretty young she-cat about Tumblepaw's age, with short, sleek black fur, and bright yellow eyes that glowed in the clearing as she mocked her clanmate. "Clovershade is easy. Besides, you don't have any expectations on you. My mom's the clan deputy, so if I mess up even a little, I get in trouble. And my dumb mentor mated with a WindClan she-cat and had kits with her, so he's obsessed with training me right to prove he's a loyal cat even though he's friendly with his kits at gatherings. I mean, seriously, just join WindClan. Every cat knows he hates ShadowClan."

"You can't just switch clans whenever you want!" Brackenpaw protested. "I mean, we let loners in, sure, but half they time they only join for their mate and end up leaving if their mate dies."

"Sure, that's how it works." Nightpaw's voice was heavy with scorn.

"Why do we let loners join the clans anyway?" Tumblepaw asked, curious. "I never really understood that."

"It strengthens the clans." The apprentice responding to Tumblepaw's question was a pale brown WindClan she-cat Tumblepaw recognized as having been apprenticed around the last gathering. "There have been multiple instances where a cat joining a clan turns out to save the clan from something."

"Or be the something the clan needs to be saved from!" Silverpaw argued. "I mean, seriously, think about it. Firestar was a great leader, but if Tigerstar never joined ShadowClan and started a clan-wide battle, lots of cats wouldn't have died. Hawkfrost did the same thing with RiverClan."

"You just hate cats switching clans," Nightpaw grumbled. "And that's not why, Sandpaw." Sandpaw slumped. "I mean, yeah, it's true that we've had both good and bad cats who joined the clans or changed clans, but that's not why it was added to the code. The code was changed because StarClan told us that if the clans didn't let loners who were willing to follow the code join, we'd be spelling our own doom. I mean, I don't know what was happening to make StarClan think that, but good things have happened."Tumblepaw was surprised by Nightpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, knowing so much about clan history.

He was about to ask her where she'd learned it, when one of the leaders yowled for everyone to be quiet. Disappointed, Tumblepaw turned to face the tree.

"ThunderClan will go first," Oakstar meowed. "ThunderClan is remaining strong with prey running well and our apprentices training well. My deputy, Robinfur has moved to the nursery." There was silence for a minute, then Oakstar sat down again, looking grumpy.

"Well, then RiverClan will go next," Rainstar meowed carefully. "Featherstar has unfortunately passed away after sustained wounds, and I am now leader of RiverClan." Rainstar paused for a moment, then continued. "Mossflower has become deputy. On a more cheerful note, Nightbriar and Otternose have both moved to the nursery expecting kits, and Lilypatch has given birth to one son, Eaglekit, as well as currently caring for Featherstars kits. RiverClan has no other news to share."

Nightpaw nudged Tumblepaw and gestured towards a bush on the edge of the clearing. Shrugging, Tumblepaw followed her over to the bush and sat down.

"WindClan will go next." Runningstar looked embarrassed to be speaking, and Tumblepaw wondered what was going on with WindClan. "Prey has been running well. Also, I would like to formally apologize to ThunderClan for our apprentices attacking one of your border patrols. Neither I nor my deputy were aware of their plans, and they have been duly punished. I can promise it won't happen again."

"Good," Oakstar grumbled. "I hope they've learned their lesson not to mess with ThunderClan warriors."

"Are all WindClan apprentices that weird?" Nightpaw asked Tumblepaw, rolling her eyes. "I feel like Runningstar has to apologize every moon for them."

"I think it's just whatever group of apprentices they have right now," Tumblepaw replied. "And Darkpaw is okay, right?"

"Eh. He's okay for a WindClan cat, I guess."

"If that's all," Sunstar meowed quietly as Oakstar glowered at Runningstar. "ShadowClan is doing well. We have four new apprentices, Russetpaw, Oakpaw, Twigpaw, and Quailpaw." Tumblepaw joined the other cats in cheering for the new apprentices. "Nutstrike has retired. And Newtflight has given birth to five healthy kits. Smokekit, Rubblekit, Flintkit, Jaykit, and Maplekit. That is all ShadowClan has to share."

"I wish Ravenblaze could have more kits so she could stop paying so much attention to us," Nightpaw muttered.

Tumblepaw glanced at her. "What's wrong with attention?"

Nightpaw shrugged. "I'm just tired of the pressure. It makes me want to do the exact opposite of what I'm supposed to do."

"Then meet me tomorrow night," Tumblepaw mewed suddenly, not sure why he said it. From Nightpaw's expression, though, it was the right thing.

"Aren't you worried about getting in trouble with your clan?" Nightpaw meowed, clearly challenging him to say yes.

Tumblepaw paused. Was he worried? Should he be? Tumblepaw shook any doubts off. "No," he meowed confidently, "Of course not! It's not like I'm betraying my clans secrets or anything. We'll just be hanging out as friends."

"Great." Nightpaw purred. "Then meet me at the greenleaf twoleg place tomorrow night." Her ears twitched towards the tree. "It's time to go. Meet you there at moonhigh?"

"Moonhigh," Tumblepaw agreed. Nightpaw dashed off, and Tumblepaw licked his chest fur, wondering what it would be like to meet an apprentice from another clan when not at a gathering.

* * *

 **Shadepaw**

Shadepaw was eating fish by the apprentices den when Adderpaw approached her. The older apprentice looked grumpy. "C'mon, Shadepaw, Snowbelly and Lilystep said you have to join us for training today."

Shadepaw looked up at Adderpaw, a fish tail hanging out of her mouth, confused. That morning, Lilystep had said they'd be training with Greypaw, Minnowpaw, and Mallowpaw. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, swallowing the tail and licking her cinnamon-and-ginger muzzle to get rid of any scales.

Adderpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, very sure. Snowbelly said we need an even number or something."

"Alright." Shadepaw finished eating the rest of her fish, trying to ignore Adderpaw's impatient pacing, then buried the bones and stood. "Let's go."

"Finally." Adderpaw didn't even bother to be polite. She turned and padded out of camp, Shadepaw running to catch up. After several minutes of racing behind Adderpaw, they arrived at the clearing. Snowbelly and Lilystep were waiting there for them. So were Pricklepaw, Lizardpaw, Minnowpaw, Swallowpaw, Stoneclaw, Darkstorm, Mossflower, and Troutface.

"Good, you're both here." Mossflower stood as the two apprentices approached. The RiverClan deputy was extremely intimidating looking, despite being a small, slender she-cat with sleek dark brown tabby fur. "Today is an assessment. You'll be working in partners, and two warriors will be assessing you."

"Will our mentors be the ones assessing us?" Swallowpaw asked.

Mossflower looked over at him. "Not necessarily." Swallowpaw shrugged, not seeming to mind all that much. Shadepaw hoped she would get put with Swallowpaw. He was a sweet cat, and in the times that they'd been partnered up, they'd worked well together, in Shadepaw's opinion. Plus, he didn't think she needed extra help since she was smaller then the other apprentices. "Pricklepaw and Minnowpaw will be working together and will be assessed by Darkstorm and Stoneclaw. Swallowpaw and Lizardpaw will be working together and will be assessed by Troutface and Lilystep. And Adderpaw and Shadepaw will be working together, assessed by Snowbelly and myself."

Shadepaw flattened her ears and hunched down at the glare Adderpaw shot her. "Now, I expect all of you to do your best, and work together, as this is a partnered assessment." Mossflower waited for the apprentices to shuffle around until they were standing next their partner, then continued. "You need to work together to catch four pieces of freshkill at least, including one on land." Mossflower stopped talking and stared at us for a minute. "Well? You don't have all day. Go!"

Pricklepaw and Minnowpaw bumped each other, then Minnowpaw raced towards the lake and Pricklepaw followed. Similarly, Swallowpaw and Lizardpaw raced off after a few quick words, this time heading towards the ShadowClan border. Adderpaw turned to Shadepaw. "You'd better not mess this up for me, guppy," she hissed. Before Shadepaw could argue, Adderpaw trotted out of the clearing and Shadepaw was forced once again to run after her.

When Shadepaw finally caught up with Adderpaw, they were arriving at the marshes. "What's the hardest thing to catch?" Adderpaw asked, sounding friendlier then usual.

Shadepaw eyed her suspiciously, before guessing. "Eels? They're really long and they'll try to strangle you-"

"No, not eels you fish-brain!" Adderpaw snapped. "It's frogs."

"Why frogs?" Shadepaw asked, sensibly, she thought.

Adderpaw scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't know. Frogs can survive in both land and water, so they have even more places to hide, and they can jump higher then a fully grown cat."

"But ShadowClan can catch them." Shadepaw often heard ShadowClan apprentices on border patrols bragging about how many frogs they'd caught to each other, so she knew that much at least.

"They're weird, okay? RiverClan doesn't hunt frogs unless fish are low, so our mentors won't have trained us that much in frog-hunting. Which is why we're gonna bring back two frogs and impress Mossflower so much it'll make up for any dumb mistakes you make!"

Shadepaw decided to ignore that final insult. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just look for frogs-there's one!" Adderpaw was a bit too excited to be quiet and she managed to scare off the frog. "Fish guts," Adderpaw muttered. "Anyway, just wave your tail if you find one. Your tail is bright enough so I'll be able to see it anywhere."

"Thank you." Shadepaw curled her tail in front of her and gave it a few quick licks. Her fur was in general, brightly colored, being ginger-and-cinnamon colored with tabby stripes, except for her legs, belly, neck and chest, and lower face, all of which were white. Shadepaw probably spent more time grooming her fur than she should, but she liked being pretty.

"That wasn't a compliment." Adderpaw rolled her eyes. "Just go look for frogs." Adderpaw walked away to start looking herself. A few minutes later, Shadepaw heard Adderpaw mutter, "Weirdo." Shadepaw decided to ignore her.

Shadepaw walked around looking and scenting for a frog, but the damp, muddy smell all over the marsh was making it difficult to see if there were any frogs. Finally, Shadepaw located one. She was about to wave her tail in the air to alert Adderpaw, when she changed her mind.

For all Shadepaw knew, it was just a reed. Shadepaw would just try to catch it herself. Best case scenario, it turned out to be a frog and she caught it. Worst case scenario, it was some reeds or something else that wasn't a frog, but Adderpaw wouldn't be upset with her for calling Adderpaw over for no reason.

Shadepaw dropped into a hunting crouch, adjusted her stance when she realized she was leaning too heavily on one side, and approached the reeds/frog carefully. When she was a little less than two tail-lengths away, she leaped on it, claws out. Of course, she landed about two paw-lengths too short. And it turned out to be a frog.

Shadepaw watched in disbelief as the frog hopped away panickedly, only to be caught by a slam of Adderpaw's paws. Adderpaw stepped out of the reeds, picking up the frog in her muzzle, and glared at Shadepaw. "I told you to let me know if you saw one!" she growled.

Shadepaw shrank back from Adderpaw. "I-I wasn't sure," she stammered, "I mean-I thought-but I wasn't sure-"

"Oh, forget it," Adderpaw meowed, visibly disgusted with Shadepaw. "I caught another frog already, anyway, and you did manage to chase it towards me, so I guess it counts. Let's just find running water and get some fish. Or are you gonna screw that up, too?"

"N-no..." Adderpaw stomped off to collect her other frog, and Shadepaw followed meekly.

* * *

When they returned to the clearing with their final catches, the others were there. After the failed frog hunting, Shadepaw had managed to catch a few nicely-sized fish as well as a water vole, but Adderpaw was still mad at her. Shadepaw couldn't be too annoyed, though. This was Adderpaw's warrior assessment, and she was probably nervous. Shadepaw just wished Adderpaw would think that Shadepaw was going to fail at everything.

Looking around the clearing, Shadepaw hoped Adderpaw wouldn't notice that they'd come back with the least amount of prey. Lizardpaw and Swallowpaw had brought back a small eel, a couple of average size fish, two small fish, and one really large one, with the ugliest rat Shadepaw had ever seen. Even more impressively, she couldn't see any rat bites on them.

Rather predictably, Pricklepaw and Minnowpaw had come up with the biggest and best haul. Minnowpaw and Pricklepaw worked great together, using Pricklepaw's experience and Minnowpaw's enthusiasm to their advantage, and not only did they have a huge haul between the two of them, there was a leaf with a hunk of honeycomb at Pricklepaw's paws. Pricklepaw had clearly been stung at least twice, but the admiring look Minnowpaw was giving him seemed to make up for all the pain. Shadepaw wished some cat would look at her like that.

"Good job." Mossflower had slipped into the clearing without any of them noticing. "You all worked very well together. Some of you better then others." Shadepaw wondered if she was just imagining Mossflower look disapprovingly at Adderpaw as she meowed that last part. Shadepaw decided not to point it out. If Mossflower had wanted to say outright that Adderpaw hadn't quite succeeded, she would have.

* * *

 **Beechpaw**

"Beechpaw! Get your lazy rump out here!"

Beechpaw whined at the shrill yowl of his mentor, then rolled out of his nest, managing to fall flat on his nose in the meantime. He stood up quickly and gave his brown tabby stripes a quick pass with his tongue, then padded out of the apprentice's den.

"Finally." Brookleap was scowling when he appeared. She was sitting in front of the den, casually grooming her pale brown fur until it gleamed. "You need to be more punctual, Beechpaw."

"Sorry," Beechpaw muttered. "What are we doing today?"

"Really?" Brookleap snapped, "No patience at all?" She scoffed. "You'll never become a warrior with that attitude." Brookleap waited a moment for Beechpaw to think about what she'd said, then continued. "We'll be hunting today. You can handle hunting, right?"

Beechpaw jumped up, relishing the chance to prove himself. "Yes! I can do it! Where are we hunting first?"

Brookleap frowned. "At the lake by the marshes. We'll be hunting with Greypaw and Beetlepaw." Beechpaw perked up. Hunting, a chance to prove himself, _and_ getting to hang out with Greypaw? This was an unusually pleasant surprise. He followed Brookleap to the lake happily, ignoring her grumbles.

"Good, you're here. Now we just need to wait for Beetlepaw and Rainstar." Frostheart and Greypaw sat by the side of the lake, their grey coats gleaming in the sun-high light. "I was thinking we could let the apprentices hunt together instead of hunting with them."

"Doesn't Greypaw need closer training?" Brookleap asked skeptically. Beechpaw knew Brookleap was really thinking Beechpaw needed more training. Greypaw was a genius. A moon older then Beechpaw, he'd heard whispers that she might get her warrior name early if she continued to improve at this rate.

"I think it's a good idea." Rainstar exited the marsh between two clumps of reeds, Beetlepaw following closely. "I for one would like to see how Beetlepaw can handle hunting in a patrol of his peers." That settled the matter. Brookleap may not like Beechpaw hunting without her supervising, but Beechpaw knew she'd never argue with Rainstar's word. "Since Greypaw is the oldest apprentice, why not have her lead the group? See how they can handle hunting like warriors. We mentors can go hunting ourselves." His eyes twinkled. "I'll even keep those two from spying on you," he added in a loud whisper so that both Brookleap and Frostheart could hear. The apprentices purred in amusement.

"That sounds good. Come back to this spot by sunset, and we'll see how much you were able to catch working together," Frostheart meowed to Greypaw, who looked nervous.

"If we're hunting at the same time, then let's go," meowed Brookleap impatiently, "Before the sun sets on us." Rainstar purred, and the warriors padded off, disappearing through some reeds.

Beechpaw watched them go, anxious to do a good job, then turned to Greypaw. "Where do we go first?"

"Um..." Greypaw stammered. "What about...what about the river that leads to camp? There are plenty of bushes and trees there for land prey to hide, and the river is always full of fish right now."

"Alright," agreed Beetlepaw. "Lead the way." He watched as Greypaw looked around for a few minutes, before heading off in a direction. From the look Beetlepaw gave Beechpaw, he knew Greypaw was heading the wrong way, but he didn't want to say anything. Beechpaw decided not to, either, hoping Greypaw would correct the mistake herself. StarClan must have been listening, because a few minutes later Greypaw stopped in her tracks, cursed, then turned again, this time in the right direction. Neither Beechpaw nor Beetlepaw commented on the change in course.

* * *

Once they arrived at the river, Beetlepaw cleared his throat. "What do you want us to do, Greypaw?"

Greypaw looked panicked for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Yeah. Right. Um... Beetlepaw, you look around the bushes near the bank for water voles and other land prey. Beechpaw and I will fish. I heard there were a bunch of pike around here, imagine how impressed Brookleap wold be if you caught one!" Beechpaw didn't like the fact that Greypaw noticed Brookleap wasn't happy with him, but he had to admit she was right. Maybe catching a pike would impress Brookleap. It was certainly better then anything Beechpaw had thought of in the two moons since he'd become Brookleaps mentor.

"That sounds good." Beetlepaw walked over to the bushes and started sniffing around them. Beechpaw watched Beetlepaw hunting for a minute or two, then followed Greypaw over to the river bank.

Beechpaw watched the water intently, waiting for the tell-tale ripple of a fish going by, but for some time, all he saw were small ripples indicating tiny fish, and Beechpaw wasn't interested in scaring away any bigger fish in order to catch a tiny one.

"How's training going?" Greypaw meowed quietly. When Beechpaw peeked at her, she was sitting in front of the water, her tail neatly curled over her front paws and her ears pricked, focused on the water.

Beechpaw looked back down at the water, ears flattened. "It's...alright," he lied, feeling bad for lying to Greypaw. "What about you?"

"Pretty good," Greypaw replied calmly. "Of course, it's easy to learn when your mentor doesn't hate you." Greypaw's eyes lit up, and her paw darted into the water, returning a minute later with a fish about the size of a kit. Quickly, Greypaw bent down and gave the fish the killing bite. Then she closed her eyes for a minute. Beechpaw wondered what she was doing, but didn't disturb her. Then Greypaw looked back at Beechpaw. "Why don't you tell Rainstar?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "If Rainstar knew Brookleap wasn't training you properly, he'd switch her for someone else in a heartbeat."

"She doesn't hate me!" Beechpaw argued. "She hates Eelspots. I just need to show her that I'm not-" Beechpaw broke off what he was saying and clawed the water, coming out with a huge, thrashing pike. Greypaw hurried to help him pull it out of the water and kill it before it got back into the water.

Greypaw looked up at Beechpaw, eyes narrowed. "What makes you think she'll stop hating you? Brookleap is unreasonable. Can't you just admit that she always hated you and always will?"

"No, I can't!" Beechpaw flattened his ears and glared at Greypaw. "Because-because-" he faltered, then added without thinking, "Because if I admit that, then I'll never become a warrior! I need to prove that I'm not Eelspots, that I can be a good warrior even if I look like a monster!"

Greypaw took a step back, then stared at Beechpaw. "You..you think you look like a monster?"

Beechpaw scowled. "Yes." Before she could say anything else, he stomped further down the bank and said nothing else, watching the water with his eyes squinted up.

* * *

"You all did very well." Rainstar looked at the pile the three apprentices had accumulated, visibly impressed. "This was a huge success."

"I suppose Beechpaw did well," Brookleap admitted grudgingly. Beechpaw had managed to catch not one but two more pike, though neither one were quite as large as the first one he'd caught together with Greypaw. Along with the pike were several water voles and shrews, and some other assorted fish, varying from the size of a kit to almost as big as an apprentice.

"Let's take it back to camp," Frostheart meowed carefully, giving Brookleap a warning look. Beechpaw picked up the two pikes in his jaws and headed back to camp.

* * *

 **Nettlepaw**

"Nettlepaw, it's time to wake up!" Nettlepaw rolled over in her nest and groaned quietly, hoping Dawnpool would give up on waking her reluctant apprentice up. The next thing she knew, she was getting shoved out of her nest by a grumpy 'paw. Nettlepaw knew none of the older apprentices would do it. Greypaw was too nice, and Dawnpools kits were always busy training or out on assessments these days, with their warrior ceremonies coming up. Her sisters would never wake her up this early. Shadepaw was too nice, and Lichenpaw hated Dawnpool. Tumblepaw was lazier then Nettlepaw when it came to getting up early. Therefore, it could only be Beechpaw.

"Come on, Nettlepaw!" Beechpaw grumbled at Nettlepaw, proving her assumptions right. "We're on dawn patrol together. I know you're awake. I'll get in trouble with Brookleap if we're late." Nettlepaw peeked one eye open and saw Beechpaw giving her a mournful look.

Nettlepaw stood up slowly and licked her golden-brown chest casually, grooming the dirt out of her sleep-ruffled fur. "Alright, fine. But only for you." She reached over and licked between Beechpaw's ears, then left the apprentice's den slowly. Nettlepaw hated training with Dawnpool.

Dawnpool had been a sweet, caring queen when Nettlepaw was a kit. True, she was stern and missed few nursery tricks, but Nettlepaw didn't hold it against Dawnpool. Nettlepaw wasn't stupid. She knew her mother wasn't the best mother. Brightpaw was young and immature, unready for kits and incapable of handling their worst behavior. Dawnpool had been exceptionally helpful as one of the most experienced nursery queens, and Nettlepaw had adored her.

But as a mentor, Dawnpool had little to no patience for fooling around. As far as Dawnpool seemed to be concerned, her apprentice needed to go on at least two patrols a day, including at least one every quarter moon. Now that it was greenleaf, Dawnpool seemed to think the best hunting practice was a required two pieces caught in the morning before she could eat and two pieces in the afternoon, outside of hunting patrols. And if Blackwater even looked ready to complain about his bedding, Dawnpool assigned Nettlepaw to fetching fresh moss.

Wishing she were back in her nest, Nettlepaw shuffled across the clearing to meet the rest of the patrol. Dawnpool sighed with impatience. "You need to be more alert, Nettlepaw. You never know when something will happen, and you need to be ready for anything."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Nettlepaw muttered quietly. Dawnpool ignored her.

"Let's go," Brookleap snapped. She trotted out of camp, Nightbriar, Dawnpool, and Beechpaw following her. Nettlepaw trailed behind them. Dawnpool glanced back, looking ready to lecture Nettlepaw on being observant or something, but appeared to change her mind. Perhaps she remembered that Brookleap would start ragging on Beechpaw if Dawnpool seemed to think it was a good time to scold their apprentices.

They reached the ShadowClan border soon enough. Brookleap halted. "Beechpaw, do you remember how to place a border marker?" She spoke curtly.

Beechpaw flattened his ears. "Yes, Brookleap."

"Good. Place one and we'll continue." Beechpaw complied, then they continued.

At the next landmark, Dawnpool turned to her apprentice. "What about you, Nettlepaw?"

Nettlepaw was offended. "Of course I know how to place one!" Annoyed, she stomped over to the border, lifted her tail delicately, and marked the border.

Dawnpool nodded, approval in her eyes, but Nettlepaw hardly noticed it through her annoyance. "Right. Why do we only mark the landmarks, instead of the entire border?"

Nettlepaw rolled her eyes. "Because it would take too long to mark the entire border. We mark the landmarks, and with frequent patrols we leave a thick scent along the entire border anyway. It's only when we cut down on patrols that we have to mark more frequently along the border. As long as we have three patrols along the border a day, our borders remain clearly marked."

"At least your apprentice knows something," Brookleap grumbled.

Dawnpool flashed the younger warrior a glare. "Brookleap, stop complaining. Beechpaw is a hard working apprentice and eager to please you. Encourage him, don't tear him down."

"Encourage him?" Brookleap echoed with obvious disbelief in her voice. "Encourage him to fight? Encourage him to take what he wants by force? Encourage him to-"

"That's enough," Dawnpool interrupted Brookleap, her voice cold. "I don't want to hear of you mistreating your apprentice just because of his lineage. Keep this up and I will tell Rainstar he needs to assign a new mentor." Brookleap scowled, but said no more. "Now, Nettlepaw, what is the next landmark? I want to get back in time for my kits ceremony."

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at camp, Dawnpool dashed across the clearing to find her kits. A few minutes later, Nettlepaw could hear Lizardpaw and Adderpaw's complaints as Dawnpool briskly groomed them.

Brookleap turned to Beechpaw. "As soon as the ceremony as over, we're going on a hunting patrol." She paused for a moment, then grudgingly added, "You can go get something to eat in the meantime."

Beechpaw perked up and raced off to the freshkill pile. Nettlepaw followed Beechpaw more slowly and picked out a silvery trout to eat. She sat down and started eating, watching the Wet Rock for when Rainstar would start the ceremony. Nearby, she could see Pricklepaw flattening his ears with embarrassment as Greypaw reached up to smooth a few stray clumps of fur on his head. "I'll miss training with you," Pricklepaw meowed so quietly Nettlepaw could barely hear it.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Greypaw purred and nuzzled Pricklepaw. "I'll be a warrior before you know it."

Nettlepaw scrunched down a little further and continued munching the fish. She wondered what it would be like to be so close to another cat. She loved her mother and littermates, but she knew that wasn't the same as two cats loving each other and working well together.

"All cats old enough to swim gather around the Wet Rock!" Nettlepaw watched from where she was sitting as cats trickled out of the dens. Otternose and Nightbriar slipped out of the nursery entrance, stopping long enough to talk to Lilypatch who had poked her head out, and keep Sootkit from sneaking out. The two heavily pregnant queens then went to sit with their mates.

Rainstar looked down at Dawnpools kits, pride clear in his expression. Nettlepaw could also detect some nervousness, though. Rainstar hadn't been leader for that long, and Nettlepaw knew Rainstar wasn't totally secure in his role yet. "Darkstorm, is Lizardpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes. Lizardpaw will be an asset to the clan." Darkstorm sounded absolutely confident in his answer.

Rainstar looked down at Lizardpaw. "I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Lizardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Nettlepaw saw Lizardpaw take a deep breath before he spoke. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lizardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lizardfin. StarClan honors your dedication and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Rainstar bent down to rest his muzzle on Lizardfin's head, and Lizardfin licked Rainstar's shoulder, then stepped to the side as Rainstar continued the ceremony. "Snowbelly, do you feel Adderpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"I'm not sure," Snowbelly started, his eyes dancing with amusement, "She could learn some patience..."

"Oh, come on!" Adderpaw burst out, then looked embarrassed.

Snowbelly purred. "Of course she's ready."

Rainstar wasted no time getting into the ceremony. "I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Adderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Adderpaw trembled, visibly excited even from where Nettlepaw was sitting. "I do."

Rainstar purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Adderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Adderstep. StarClan honors your energy and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." As before, he rested his muzzle on Adderstep's head, and she licked his shoulder before moving to stand with Lizardfin, an awed look on her face.

Pricklepaw looked smaller and more nervous then ever, standing there. "Mossflower, is Pricklepaw ready to become a warrior?" Rainstar asked.

"Yes," Mossflower replied firmly. No more needed to be said, it seemed.

Rainstar nodded and looked at Pricklepaw. " I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Pricklepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Pricklepaw looked ready to pass out from nerves. "I do." His voice squeaked in the middle of speaking, and he looked embarrassed, but no cat commented on it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pricklepaw, from this moment you will be known as Prickleheart. StarClan honors your courage and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Nettlepaw was happy to join the rest of the clan in cheering the three new warriors. She may not like Dawnpool, but that didn't mean she hated Dawnpool's kits. She didn't really have any feelings in general towards them.

"Nettlepaw!" Nettlepaw looked up at Dawnpool's voice, wondering what Dawnpool wanted now. The older queen was clearly bursting with pride at her kits becoming warriors, but she still remained stern. "Once the sunhigh patrol leaves, we're going to the clearing to practice fighting. Until then, rest up."

Nettlepaw sighed. "Alright, Dawnpool."


End file.
